Ulcus Varicosum Cruris and ulcera caused by Diabetes Mellitus and other diseases with impaired arterial blood flow, such as Decubitus, are ulcera which are very slow-healing due to defective nutrition of the cells. Such ulcera may not heal in years, and the patients often repeatedly suffer from infections. These are normally treated with antibiotics, but such treatment is not always successful.
Obviously there is a great need of medical aid for the treatment of such slow-healing ulcera.
In EP-312208-A there is disclosed a gel for topical and incisional wound healing comprising a polypeptide growth factor (PGF) having human mitogenic or angiogenic activity and a water soluble or swellable polymer, which i.a. may be hyaluronic acid. The gel is to be applied to gauze to form a wound healing bandage which stimulates cell growth and increases the rate of healing.